


Why Is Google Telling Me I’m A Vampire?

by unclassified_senpai



Series: Google is the Key [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, Mentions of Luhan, One Shot, Vampires, extreme comedy fluff, five times plus one au, mainly fluff, mentions of other exo members - Freeform, some mentions of blood but very small, something inspired from pinterest, well almost vampires, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclassified_senpai/pseuds/unclassified_senpai
Summary: Or the “Five Times Jongdae Shows Clear Signs of Being a Vampire but Doesn’t Realize” it featuring “Nursing Student Kim Minseok Who is Exceptionally Baffled” and “Both of Them are Incredibly Blind to Each Other’s Feelings For Each Other” fan fiction that no one asked for but I saw this thing on Pinterest and I really liked the idea.





	Why Is Google Telling Me I’m A Vampire?

 

 

 

#1

 

 

 

‘Jongdae why are you wearing that.’ Minseok raises his eyebrow at his roommate.

Jongdae was wearing a long-sleeved sweater- which considering the cooling weather was appropriate but Minseok does not understand the necessity for the turtle-neck, gloves, and beanie _plus_ wide snap-back on his head.

‘It’s the _sun_!’ Jongdae hisses. ‘I’ve been getting massive sunburns it’s ridiculous.’

‘…it’s autumn…’ Minseok replies somewhat blankly. Autumn suns do not sunburn you unless you had exceptionally sensitive skin. And Jongdae did not have exceptionally sensitive skin. He barely even wore any form of sunblock and the Journalism sophomore barely even tanned.

‘I’m aware.’

‘The sun is mellow.’ Minseok feels the need to point this out.

‘Maybe I’m hitting puberty again and I have weird skin conditions and sensitivity- but see?’ Jongdae lifts his sleeve to expose large red burns.

‘Shit- that actually does look bad,’ Minseok frowns looking at the proffered arm. ‘I have burn ointment- stay put lemme get it.’

‘Thanks hyung but I really have to go- class starts in 10 minutes.’ Jongdae offers him an apologetic smile.

‘Maybe take an umbrella?’

Jongdae snorts, rolling his eyes. ‘I don’t need _that_ much protection.’

Minseok looks down pointedly at his gloves and Jongdae sighs heavily before leaving their shared room.

Minseok was a senior in Nursing School and whoever thought of putting him and Jongdae together in the room was clearly insane (no offence to BBA Junior Year Kim Junmyeon their RA) but it worked- oddly enough. And ever since Minseok’s sophomore year, he and Jongdae roomed together.

Jongdae was neat and tidy and wasn’t inclined to throw parties or whatever horrors Minseok has heard of from other unfortunate students. They formed a quick and easy friendship- it wasn’t difficult to like Jongdae. In fact, Minseok has yet to meet anyone who doesn’t like the Journalism student. He was fairly popular, knew almost 20 different people from each faculty in the university and was in first-name basis with some of his professors. He was outgoing but he wasn’t overbearing which Minseok was utterly grateful for.

He remembers their first ever meeting. Jongdae had the slightly harassed, mainly nervous but trying to look like he wasn’t overwhelmed look going for him and Minseok remembered how he went through the same thing with resigned fondness. So he had introduced himself, Jongdae quickly following suit, looking even more nervous and flushing at random.

‘ _Roommates?_ ’ Minseok had offered his hand.

Jongdae had grinned brightly and shaken his hand with an enthusiastic nod.

‘ _Yeah- that’d be great.’_

Friendship was just the obvious next step. So of course it made perfect sense if he kept signing up for the same dorm-partner.

That and the fact that he may or may not actually _like_ Jongdae. More than a roommate/friend should.

The door opens again and Jongdae peeks in, looking sheepish but still grumbling.

‘Can I borrow your umbrella.’

Laughing, Minseok gets up and goes to the shoe-rack and grabs his umbrella. Jongdae could never own an umbrella- having the special talent of losing it every single time. Minseok isn’t exaggerating- Jongdae has so far lost 18 umbrellas since he’s known him whereas Minseok has been using the same one since he got into university. Oddly enough, Jongdae never loses Minseok’s umbrella. It became an unsaid agreement that Jongdae never buy another umbrella and just borrow Minseok’s instead.

‘Walk in the shade- I’ll get you a cream from the clinic,’ Minseok offers as he hands him the foldable umbrella.

‘I love you so much hyung,’ Jongdae grins, taking the umbrella.

‘If it gets painful go to the university clinic all right?’ Minseok calls after him, poking his head out of the door.

‘Yes hyung!’ Jongdae waves before turning the corner.

‘Again- why do you even like that mess of a person?’

Startled, Minseok turns narrow eyes at Sehun and Baekhyun, their next door neighbours.

‘You mind your own business- or I’ll tell Junmyeon.’ Minseok threatens.

The threat barely fazes Sehun and Baekhyun who shrugs and continues, ‘By the way hyung, why weren’t you at the party?’

Frowning Minseok asks, ‘What party?’.

‘The one during the weekend?’ Sehun supplies, leaning against the doorframe, lanky limbs barely holding him up. Minseok vaguely wonders if Sehun ever has the energy to do anything other than dance.

‘…oh right…that one…’

‘You don’t remember being invited do you?’ Baekhyun deadpans.

Minseok offers a half-assed apologetic smile.

‘Ah-! So that’s why you don’t know!’ Sehun exclaims.

‘Know what?’ Minseok sighs.

‘About the party. And about a certain Journalism sophomore student who was making out with some random exchange student in the bathroom?’ Baekhyun checks his nails nonchalantly before glancing over at Minseok with a knowing look.

Minseok struggles to keep his face neutral for a variety of reasons.

‘I don’t see how or why something that happened last week should be of relevance to me right now,’ Minseok replies.

Sehun and Baekhyun both suddenly have knowing smiles on their faces and Minseok dives back into his room. Damn Byun Baekhyun and his uncanny ability in observation. And damn Oh Sehun for jumping every opportunity to tease his hyungs

Minseok ignores the cold bitter feeling in his chest and proceeds to get ready for his internship at the university hospital.

 

 

 

#2

 

 

 

Internship was a pain in the ass that weighed 9 credits of his semester. A whole whopping _9_ credits to cover up free manual labour. If nurses had it rough in hospitals in _general_ \- then intern nurses had it even _worse_. Luckily it was 3 times a week, for 3 days straight so that Minseok could recover the rest of the week. But often times, during Fridays, which were honestly the worst because it was the last of the 3 days- Minseok would find himself creeping into his shared room at 3 in the morning.

Quietly he unlocks the door and steps inside. He’d already sent Jongdae a text, telling him he was going to be late and Jongdae had responded with a series of stickers to encourage him and a few memes to make him laugh. So even if he were to make some sound, he wouldn’t feel too guilty. He walks quietly to his door when movement near the couch makes him nearly leap out of his skin in fright and he hastily switches on the lights, crouching low defensively on instinct.

But instead he’s greeted by a sallow skinned Jongdae, holding a _book_ in his hands, looking like death.

‘Jesus _Christ-_ Jongdae!’ Minseok gasps. ‘Why are you up at this _hour_?’

‘Can’t sleep,’ Jongdae grumbles.

‘So you’re _reading in the dark?!_ ’ Minseok puts a lot of emphasis on the word “dark”.

‘I don’t know what I’m doing anymore,’ Jongdae groans and slumps back on the couch.

‘…is it your thesis?’ Minseok asks, feeling exceptionally sympathetic because during his thesis he nearly considered murder at least 5 times.

‘No,’ Jongdae flops onto the couch despondently. ‘Just-…my body hates me.’

‘Okay…’ Minseok walks over and looks at his roommate carefully. ‘You sure you’re okay? You haven’t been looking all too good lately.’

‘I’m fine hyung,’ Jongdae dismisses. ‘I feel all right- except in the mornings and afternoons- damn headaches-‘

‘Still? I think you should drop into the hospital? Just to make sure you don’t have something else?’ Minseok offers, sitting next to Jongdae. Jongdae had been complaining of headaches for a few weeks now. He didn’t mention the sunburns anymore but considering that it was now raining quite frequently, the sun hasn’t been out regularly for a while.

‘Will Nurse Kim take care of me,’ Jongdae grins at Minseok from where he’s slumped in an unflattering angle.

‘Nurse Kim will whoop your ass if you don’t come in tomorrow.’ Minseok replies blithely, reaching over to feel Jongdae’s forehead. It’s not fevered- in fact it’s exceptionally cool.

‘Huh,’ Minseok leans in closer, pulling down Jongdae’s eyelid to check his cornea.

‘Ugh- hyung come on,’ Jongdae whines.

‘Shush,’ Minseok flicks away Jongdae’s protesting hand. ‘I’m a nursing student- I know what I’m doing.’

‘The fact that you have to say that only worries me,’ Jongdae protests but doesn’t move away as Minseok checks both his eyes, then checks his pulse.

‘It’s a Saturday tomorrow- I’m taking you to the clinic to get checked up. I wonder if this is some sort of vitamin deficiency,’ Minseok muses out loud.

‘Should I make you something to eat- have you tried drinking milk?’ He asks looking over at Jongdae.

Jongdae stares at him blankly, clearly having zoned out. His eyes have a glassy look to them, he’s staring rather oddly at Minseok’s…collar? Did he have a stain there?

‘Jongdae?’ Minseok waves his hand in front of his face and the latter blinks and before his eyes clear up, there’s a strange flash of red ringing his pupils. But it happens so fast, Minseok is pretty sure he’s imagining things.

‘I’m lactose intolerant hyung,’ Jongdae whines, easily going back to the conversation like he hadn’t zoned out for a solid 10 seconds. Then he’s putting on his most winning smile and says: ‘Just chill here with me- and I’ll feel better.’

‘I’ll go change then- wanna watch a movie?’ Minseok offers.

Jongdae splutters a bit, hastening to reply, ‘Hyung! No! I was joking! You’ve worked for more than 12 hours today! You should sleep! I’ll be fine!’

‘It’s Saturday tomorrow,’ Minseok shrugs. ‘It’s relaxing day. Don’t worry about it Dae.’

Jongdae looks torn between arguing and agreeing so Minseok makes up his mind for him as he changes, grabs his laptop, and falls on the couch next to Jongdae.

‘You know hyung, you make scrubs look cool,’ Jongdae says as he pulls one of the randomly draped hoodies from behind them and throws it over their legs as a make-shift blanket.

‘There’s no need to make up compliments to thank me Jongdae,’ Minseok snorts as he digs out an actual blanket from his side of the couch.

‘No- you seriously do. A classmate of mine- that asshole- asked me ‘ _hey, who’s hot-scrubs there?’_ and legit pointed at you.’ Jongdae informs him.

‘Excuse me- “ _hot-scrubs”_?!’ Minseok repeats in disbelief.

‘Okay, I made that part up- but that’s more or less what he said.’ Jongdae defends himself.

‘Right. And you said?’ Minseok asks in amusement.

‘Nothing. I let him get distracted and he walked into a pole. It was great,’ Jongdae gives him a thumbs-up before slumping theatrically on Minseok.

‘I like how my hotness is causing accidents.’ Minseok snorts. ‘Was it Kris?’

‘Was who Kris?’ Jongdae asks in confusion.

‘The “asshole” who called me hot-scrubs.’

‘No- why would you think it was Kris?’ Jongdae asks, sounding a little off, his shoulders tensing from where they were digging into Minseok’s side.

‘He’s in the same class as you? And you frequently call him an asshole?’ Minseok replies as he searches for a movie to watch.

‘Oh- no it wasn’t Kris. This one was an actual asshole,’ Jongdae replies, shoulders easing up a little. ‘Kris wouldn’t say that anyways.’

‘Ah, I’m wounded,’ Minseok snickers. ‘Scrubs not his style?’

‘Even he doesn’t know what his style is.’ Jongdae grumbles before asking almost hesitantly as Minseok puts on Alien VS Predator: ‘Is he your style?’

Minseok laughs almost to the point of hysterics, making Jongdae laugh too.

‘Oh god- my diaphragm,’ Minseok wheezes as he clutches his belly.

‘So- not your style?’ Jongdae asks almost nervously, playing with the fringe of the blanket covering their legs. Minseok manages to sit back up again, reaching over to press play.

‘Not my style.’

Jongdae falls asleep some 30 minutes later, head leaning at what could only be a slightly awkward angle against Minseok’s side.

Minseok looks down at his friend in worry, the harsh light from the laptop screen making Jongdae even more pale. He was definitely going to drag his ass to the clinic tomorrow. But for now he reaches over for the blanket and drapes it over Jongdae’s curled up form, covering his feet as well.

Jongdae stirs a little from the movement but all he does is bury his face in the space between Minseok and the couch and he’s out again. It was probably uncomfortable but Minseok doesn’t have the heart to shift Jongdae.

He mumbles something that sounds like his name but Minseok doesn’t think too much into it. Instead he lightly brushes through Jongdae’s unruly hair.

‘Sleep well.’

 

 

 

#3

 

 

 

‘Ugh what _died_ in here?’ Jongdae groans the moment he walks in, looking deadly pale and sleep deprived. He shakes his hair, slightly damp from the persistent rainy season.

‘Um- your _favorite_ dish ever?’ Minseok replies, pointing at the take out boxes of Chinese fast-food.

‘Did it go bad?’ Jongdae asks, raising his sweater collar over his nose and stepping away from their tiny kitchenette.

Frowning, Minseok stands and walks over to the table where he’d left the boxes he’d picked up on his way back from class. Checking it he finds it all intact and as pristine as Chinese fast-food can be.

‘It looks completely fine-‘ Minseok does a double-take, noticing the alarmingly dark circles around Jongdae’s eyes.

‘Have you been taking your medication?’ Minseok asks, approaching the latter with a towel from the kitchen rack.

‘Yes Nurse Kim I have,’ Jongdae replies with a smile.

His results had come out entirely normal- very healthy in fact, minus the iron deficiency and low blood pressure. Minseok made Jongdae put an alarm on his phone to alert him every 3 hours to eat something like dark chocolate or bananas.

‘Wait-‘ Jongdae pauses as he takes the towel and sniffs the air. Then to Minseok’s alarm he lunges towards Minseok and inhales deeply.

‘Did you just fucking _sniff_ me?’

‘Wait- no hyung, what did you eat recently- it smells really nice like-‘ Jongdae sniffs again and to Minseok’s alarm closes in on him.

Instinctively backing away, Minseok finds himself backed up against a wall while Jongdae continues to _sniff_ him. It’s like he doesn’t realize what he’s doing, his head bobbing oddly as he inhales from his mouth as well.

Jongdae’s overall _face_ is too close to his own and there’s a strangely mesmerized expression settling on his face. He inhales deeply again, leaning in so close Minseok can feel his cool (?!?!?) breath on his throat. The hair on the back of his neck stand on end and Minseok catches that same flare of red in Jongdae’s eyes.

‘Smells really nice-‘

‘Jongdae, Minseok! I’m here to check up on-! Oh my god I am _so_ sorry!’ Junmyeon begins to say but ends up squeaking.

This seems to shake Jongdae out of whatever stupor he was caught up in. He backs away so quickly and so swiftly, Minseok wonders if he’s somehow imagined it. But considering Junmyeon’s equally surprised expression, Minseok guesses it wasn’t his imagination though that does nothing to really placate or explain.

‘Yes- um, what is it hyung?’ Jongdae tries to ask casually, fumbling with the boxes of Chinese food, face grimacing because it _smelt bad_.

And this goes on. Jongdae can’t stand the smell of most foods, sometimes even blanching and turning green. At one point, Minseok finds himself eating out rather than in just to spare Jongdae the torture. Minseok would be irritated by something like this- but he knows Jongdae. Has known him for a while now- and Jongdae eats pretty much anything and has little complaints when it comes to food of any sort. He can eat Junmyeon’s occasional baking too for goodness sake- Jongdae can stomach nearly everything (besides milk). So it made no sense that Jongdae would just suddenly really dislike everything he smelt. He even avoided the university food court because he couldn’t stand the smell.

‘Have you actually eaten anything today?’ Minseok asks, coming across Jongdae in the middle of the couch, book in his hand, sitting in the dark again. It was 3:28 AM.

Jongdae sighs wearily and shakes his head.

‘Nothing smelt good.’ Jongdae groans. ‘I had fruits though- they didn’t smell like anything- it was like eating solid blocks of water. It was weird.’

‘Movie?’ Minseok offers, wondering if he should ask one of the senior nurses about this. Again. Minseok had already asked 7 different nurses, and 2 doctors, and 3 of his professors. None of them had any concrete explanations.

Jongdae nods, already prepared with blankets and his own laptop at the table. Like he was waiting for Minseok.

‘What are we going to watch?’ Minseok asks, walking out of his room, finding an expectant Jongdae waiting for him.

‘Thought we’d go a little classic- Jurassic Park,’ Jongdae grins, practically holding up his arms as though waiting for Minseok to step into them. A little surprised, Minseok sits on the couch, purposefully with some space between them but Jongdae sidles up and latches onto Minseok.

Jongdae was a lot more free with his hugs and casual touches than most, but it was never to this extent. Not that Minseok is complaining. Jongdae sighs though it almost sounds suspiciously like a sniff. Minseok is pretty sure he hasn’t eaten anything that would warrant such sniffing and probably smelled more like the anti-bacterial body wash he used to shower with (hospitals are supposed to be clean but honestly Minseok would rather not risk anything). Surely _that_ shouldn’t be an appetizing smell right?

Jongdae doesn’t say it, but Minseok knows that it’s in these nights when the former can actually fall asleep. So Minseok doesn’t say anything either and they immerse themselves into Jurassic Park.

Jongdae falls asleep in the next 20 minutes, head resting on Minseok’s lap and the latter’s fingers gently combing through his hair strands, wishing he knew what was wrong.

 

 

 

#4

 

 

 

Despite being annoying and a little too mouthy, Baekhyun and Sehun were actually good neighbours and they got along pretty well. Their friendship started when their mails got mixed up and Minseok had opened a parcel full of computer chips and other random devices. Turns out Baekhyun was a computer engineering student who was perhaps too fond of hacking into the university website and changing the wallpaper to Pepe the Frog memes every other Tuesday. Sehun was also in computer engineering but was a freshman and though not inclined to hack the university website, was more than happy to fix your laptop for free no matter what happened to it. He was also all too eager to mess up school computers to delay online quizzes and tests if bribed with enough bubble tea and dog food for his beloved pooch Vivi.

Today was one of those days where Baekhyun came around with their mail in hand, a bowl of chips in the other, and his laptop tucked under one arm.

‘Is that mine?’ Minseok asks as he opens the door to let Baekhyun in.

‘Yeap,’ Baekhyun nods. ‘And I’ve been sexilled so I’m here to chill for a while. I even brought chips.’

‘Ah,’ Minseok grimaces. ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

‘No- _I’m_ sorry to hear _that_ ,’ Jongdae says as he walks in from his room.

‘Hear what?’ Minseok frowns.

‘That,’ Jongdae points at the wall that separated their room from their neighbours.

‘I don’t hear anything?’ Minseok frowns as he accepts the bowl of chips.

Jongdae blinks blearily before sighing and saying, ‘Oh yeah- I guess.’

He sags down into the couch, looking every bit miserable.

‘Is he okay?’ Baekhyun asks, genuinely concerned.

‘I can hear you,’ Jongdae groans before turning his head into a pillow and mumbling something incoherently.

‘Maybe eat a brufen?’ Baekhyun offers as he puts his laptop on the small kitchen counter, dragging up a stool.

Minseok sees the way Jongdae’s shoulders bunch up at the sound of the stool scraping the floors.

‘I already did- there’s no point,’ Jongdae sighs out from where he’s buried his head.

‘Should we leave Dae?’ Minseok asks gently, ignoring Baekhyun’s whipping gesture. ‘Noise is really triggering at times.’

‘No hyung- don’t leave,’ Jongdae whines, patting the couch a few times.

Minseok definitely ignores the sudden wave of winks and suggestive eyebrow wiggles from Baekhyun and goes to take a seat next to Jongdae.

‘You sure?’

Jongdae groans an affirmative from the depths of the pillow.

Minseok shifts some attention to the mail he has in his hands. They’re probably the monthly bills and a few letters from his professors regarding his internship and some documents from the hospital as well. He tears the envelope open and as he slides out the document inside, cuts his finger against the edge of the paper.

‘Ouch-‘ Minseok begins, more shocked than pained at the stinging sensation.

But suddenly Jongdae is up and Minseok distinctly sees how red Jongdae’s pupils are but before he can really even process this, Jongdae quickly reaches for Minseok’s hand and places his cut finger into his mouth. And _sucks_.

Minseok hears Baekhyun choke behind them.

‘Um Jongd _ae-!_ ’ Minseok begins but his sanity is thrown for a loop as Jongdae _licks_ his finger. But the latter suddenly freezes- his body stricken and eyes widening in sheer shock.

Releasing his finger from his mouth, Jongdae stares blankly at the no longer bleeding finger and then back at Minseok.

‘Um- oh- eh- sorry hyung- I’ll just-‘ and with that Jongdae sits up suddenly and gets up, promptly leaving the room in a flash.

Baekhyun is watching everything, laptop long forgotten, hand frozen in his bowl of chips and he stares at Minseok with an expression that mirrored Minseok’s own feelings.

‘I’ll pretend I didn’t see that.’

 

 

 

#5

 

 

 

‘Are  you _actually_ Googling what’s wrong with you?’

Jongdae jumps in surprise, turning to find Minseok looking down behind his shoulder. Sure enough that’s exactly what Jongdae is doing.

‘Hyung! I didn’t hear- I mean smell- I mean I didn’t um know you were here,’ Jongdae stammers.

Jongdae had been expertly avoiding him. How exactly, Minseok isn’t sure. But he was. And it had been 3 entire days since the “licking” incident and clearly a lot can happen in 3 days in Jongdae’s case. He looks thinner than before, dark circles almost purple but it’s weirdly attractive in a way that makes Minseok really reconsider his own preferences.

‘…look,’ Minseok says after a prolonged pause in which he decides to ignore Jongdae’s statement. ‘You’re getting changed. And we’re going to the hospital. We’re gonna do another blood test, I’ll even try and throw in an MRI, I don’t know- but we need to figure this out.’

‘Um- wait hyung hear me out-‘ Jongdae protests as Minseok pulls him off of the couch and begins to shove him into his room.

‘What? Look, this is getting ridiculous- we need to talk about this,’ Minseok crosses his arms and looks at Jongdae. ‘I am taking you to the hospital and we are finding out exactly what the fuck is happening to you. As your friend, hyung, and a nursing student, I cannot allow this to continue on. It’s been over a month.’

‘Hyung- if I knew what was happening to me, I’d tell you,’ Jongdae groans before holding up his laptop screen at Minseok.

‘What am I supposed to be looking at here?’ Minseok asks.

‘Just read it,’ Jongdae whines.

Squinting at the brightness of the screen, Minseok reads the writing- it looks like a Tumblr page. Because that’s where you went to diagnose yourself. Tumblr.

‘…Jongdae.’

‘Yes?’

‘Are you high?’

‘No.’

‘Then why do you think you’re a vampire?’

‘Because it makes sense!’ Jongdae pulls away the laptop.

‘No it doesn’t. Being a vampire makes no sense Jongdae.’

Jongdae looks like he’s struggling with himself again before he puts down the laptop and says: ‘Okay fine- go into your room. Don’t invite me in.’ Jongdae points at Minseok’s door.

‘What.’

‘Just- just humor me hyung,’ Jongdae pleads.

Minseok thinks he needs to reevaluate his choices in crushes as he sighs and walks into his room.

‘All right?’

Jongdae nods and with purposeful steps walks towards Minseok’s room and abruptly stops at the doorway.

‘Stop being daft,’ Minseok frowns.

‘I’m not being daft- I really can’t come in.’ Jongdae insists.

Rolling his eyes, Minseok steps out and pushes Jongdae into his room. Only he finds that Jongdae literally bounces back and nearly collides back into Minseok.

Ignoring the alarm blaring at the back of his mind, Minseok squints at Jongdae and then his door.

He walks back in, and gestures for Jongdae to walk in.

With more purpose and deliberation, Jongdae pretty much jogs in only to smack into what could only be an invisible wall and falls back. Either Jongdae was a very good mime or he really couldn’t go inside Minseok’s room.

‘Try that again- but like lean against it,’ Minseok says slowly, ignoring the way his pulse was sky-rocketing.

‘Don’t freak out hyung.’

‘I’m not freaking out.’

‘I can hear your heart rate increasing.’

‘…I’m not freaking out.’

Jongdae gives him a deadpan look before he leans on the empty doorway at an angle that should be impossible to hold unless you were suddenly Michael Jackson from “Smooth Criminal” and that too for an extended period of time.

‘Come in.’ Minseok whispers.

Jongdae falls in, taking Minseok down with him and they fall in a heap.

‘Please warn me next time that hurt-‘ Jongdae groans out.

‘I’m- that doesn’t mean you’re a vampire.’ Minseok repeats numbly, ignoring the pain on his butt.

Sighing tiredly, Jongdae sits up and says, ‘Okay so will this convince you.’ And pulls back his upper lip.

Jongdae has nice teeth- by general teeth standard. They’re even and unstained and pointy- Nice pointy teeth. Unnaturally pointy in _cisors oh my fucking god-_

‘That…doesn’t exactly prove that you’re a vampire.’

‘Oh god- ok hyung listen,’ Jongdae exhales out looking exasperated. ‘I can _hear_ your pulse. I can hear everyone’s pulse. It’s what’s driving me crazy- but yours is ok- it’s calming and I can fall asleep. I’ve recently found an intense liking for extremely rare steaks and _people_ are starting to smell nice- especially you but don’t worry I’m not going to like eat you or anything- and the _fucking sun oh my god_ I was literally _smoking_ this morning!’ Jongdae rants, clutching at his hair in despair as Minseok tries to hold back his own panic attack.

In some crazy way, this really did explain everything. Everything Jongdae has mentioned- including his random red eyes.

‘Okay…so if…let’s say you’re right…how did you get um, turned?’ Minseok asks.

‘I don’t know,’ Jongdae admits in a defeated manner. ‘I think I’d remember if someone bit my neck.’

‘Seems like the kind of thing you wouldn’t forget,’ Minseok mumbles.

‘Unless they tempered with my memory?’

‘Okay look that’s taking it too far- even by…by…’ Minseok struggles for a while. ‘Even by whatever standard of accepting what isn’t fiction anymore- I still think we should go to the hospital. Maybe this time I don’t know- get you a blood bag and-‘

‘Hyung I refuse to drink blood from a blood bag-‘

‘-that’s not what I mean! Like, an IV, you’re iron levels are low and you said you find bloody steaks tasty- and if you’ve been bitten by a vampire then _yes_ we’re getting you a bloody blood bag!’ Minseok snaps.

‘Bloody blood bag- sounds good,’ Jongdae replies.

‘You shut your vampire mouth and get ready to leave.’

 

*

 

Minseok can feel Jongdae throwing quick glances over at him every few seconds. They stop in front of the lifts, maintaining the slightly strained and increasingly tense silence between them.

Despite Minseok’s entirely scientific medical background, for weirdly realistic reasons backed with plainly definitive evidence, he finds himself falling into this world of supernatural existence without any breaking. And he finds himself _believing_ in it. They enter the small elevator (in silence) and Minseok presses the button for the lobby. Minseok knows he should be freaking out- or at least panicking about being inside an elevator _alone_ with a vampire. Because if Jongdae was indeed a _vampire_ and he, Minseok, smelt _good_ in a way that was more gastronomic rather than aromatic, then staying inside this small elevator was probably not a good idea based on all of the books he’s read and the movies he’s watched. But rather than worrying about the supernatural aspect of everything- rather than focusing on the fact that his roommate/friend/crush was turned/turning into a blood-sucking creature of the night, Minseok is more worried about Jongdae’s blood-sugar levels and is already making plans on how to sneak out blood bags in case Jongdae’s “vampirism” matures and he actually has to live off of blood. What were they going to do now- if Jongdae can’t walk out in the sun that was definitely going to raise questions. Was he going to be immortal- how was he going to possibly work any of this out? What would he tell his parents?

Minseok sighs out wondering if Jongdae would have to pay for his tuition fees now, considering he was _dead_ both clinically and mythically. Maybe that would be an advantage now?

‘Minseok hyung.’

Minseok realizes that Jongdae is waiting for him on the other side of the elevator, looking expectant and also apprehensive.

Minseok makes to catch up but Jongdae puts up his hand as though to stop Jongdae.

‘I um- if this is all- really _real_ \- and I am really a _vampire_ now- and all of this-‘ Jongdae waves around as though hoping it would encompass everything he wanted to mention. ‘My life- university, my parents- friends- _you_ \- all of this- it’s just-.’

Jongdae sighs wiping at his face.

Minseok realizes that while he was worried about Jongdae, the latter himself must have had these thoughts too but in a completely different level. Minseok feels his stomach drop at the idea of all of this happening to him- of realizing that against all possible truths that he was turning into a vampire- would have probably driven him completely insane.

‘-it’s all going to change- and- I just-‘ Jongdae looks like he’s going to cry and despite his raised hands, Minseok pushes them away to pull the younger male into a tight hug.

‘There’s nothing to worry about right now- you understand? We take this one step at a time- there’s no point trying to fix everything when we don’t understand most of it in the first place,’ Minseok says soothingly, patting Jongdae’s back gently.

‘We?’

‘Obviously- I’m Nurse Kim,’ Minseok smiles as he pulls away to look Jongdae fondly in the eye. ‘I believe it’s my duty to take care of my patients though I’m pretty sure you’re self-appointed.’  

Minseok internally panics because Jongdae looks like he’s about to cry and he suddenly looks incredibly tired as well.

‘Hyung you’re so-‘

Minseok doesn’t get to know what Jongdae is about to say because he suddenly freezes and his eyes burn red. If there was any doubt in Minseok’s mind about Jongdae being a vampire then it would have entirely burned out by this sudden change. Jongdae’s head snaps to the right towards the main entrance leading into their dormitory building. The double glass-doors are shut but oddly enough the lights that are normally always switched on are switched off, creating a stark darkness just beyond the illuminated lobby interior.

‘Jongdae-?’

But the Journalism student suddenly walks towards the doors, eyes squinting and seemingly a little dazed.

‘Dae?!’ Minseok hurriedly calls out, walking after him.

The doors open all by themselves and some mist rolls in. This all feels like some tacky early 90’s horror movie but Minseok is genuinely fearful. Bizarre half-formed thoughts of vampire hunters and covens and religious cults come to his mind.

There’s movement in the darkness ahead of them and both Minseok and Jongdae freeze near the doorway.

‘Ah! Jongdae!’

Jongdae starts at the sudden exclamation that’s altogether too cheery and light-hearted for such a dramatic set-up. The shadow materializes properly in front of them to reveal a tall slender man, droopy eyes, and dimples deeper than Kris’s voice.

‘Finally found you!’ he smiles and okay this incredibly cute guy has been looking for Jongdae who by the way, looks completely lost.

‘I’m sorry- but who are you-?’ Jongdae begins.

‘Oh! You don’t remember!’ the man has a funny accent, the way he pulls his syllables is a little odd and somehow _curled_. ‘I’m Yixing! We met at Lu Han’s party like a month ago? I’m the exchange student?’

That would explain the accent.

‘Oh- _oh_ -‘ Jongdae blanches like he’s seen a ghost.

‘By the way- what’s up with the lights here? I tripped over there a few times on my way here,’ Yixing looks around, apparently confused and judging the lighting system of their dorm building.

‘Um- why were you looking for Jongdae?’ Minseok asks.

‘Ah! Yeah- so I was gonna check on you to explain stuff but I couldn’t find you- and then I contacted Lu, who told me to contact Zitao, who then contacted Kris, and then he told me where you lived and here I am!’

Things click inside his mind as Minseok glances across the two- he knows about this party. The one where-

‘-oh my god,’ Minseok whispers out. ‘You’re the vampire. You weren’t making out- you were being bitten.’

‘Oh so you do remember!’ Yixing grins at Jongdae whose mouth is slightly agape as he mumbles ‘ _making out? what?’._

Then Yixing takes a step forward and automatically both Jongdae and Minseok step backwards.

‘No! Please! I’m so sorry for what happened! I’m like, the worst vampire in all of history- honestly- I got drunk and you smelled really nice- still smell nice by the way! It’s a nice smell- kinda like pine, a bit like moss- fresh and earthy-‘ this would have all been sort of acceptable had Yixing’s eyes been a normal colour but they colour over, flashing a deep bright red in his tirade about _smells_.

‘Can we go back to the topic?!’ Minseok all but screams.

‘Oh- um, anyways- so yes. Whatever Lu Han had in those cups was really strong- and I mean it’s been so long since I was even remotely tempted to go and just _drink_ from someone- but hey! You’re cute and you smelled nice- and I think someone might have “roofied” you if I’m saying that right. It was all just circumstantially placed bad luck-‘

‘ _Excuse you??!!’_ Jongdae, who unlike Minseok, does actually scream.

‘You turned me into a _vampire!_ ’ Jongdae screeches, pointing an accusatory finger at “Yixing”. ‘This is not just some “ _circumstantially placed bad luck_ ” you asshole!!’

Calling a vampire an asshole wasn’t probably the best idea but Yixing seems to cower, shrinking away a little as he stammers out, ‘No! But you’re not a vampire!’

‘I have _fangs_!’ Jongdae hisses, pointing at his mouth. ‘And I can _smell_ people! Like in a tasty way! Do you know how hard it was to not _lick_ Minseok?!’

Wait what-

‘And the fucking _sun-_ not to mention that I can’t even go inside some _classrooms_ without the professor allowing me to go in while being _judged_ by the entirety of my classroom! And _Jesus Christ-_ I can’t even step inside a _church_! My family is _Christian_ – how the _fuck_ can I explain being a vampire after coming out to them just a few years ago?! I’m a fucking _heretic_ twice over!’ Jongdae is gesticulating wildly.

‘No! Please! Listen to me!’ Yixing pleads, looking at Minseok for help because he clearly thinks Minseok is the level-headed one of the two. But Jongdae is doing all the screaming for him so Minseok doesn’t have to really say anything here.

‘I didn’t _bite_ you- you’re just mildly infected for a temporary period of time! I swear to god you’re not a vampire! Please believe me!’ Yixing is flapping his hands in distress, nearly in tears even.

Jongdae is speechless again and his arm does a funny twitch like he didn’t know what to do with his limbs.

‘You’ll be fine,’ he says earnestly, slowing down his words and speaking in a soft soothing manner as though addressing a child- hell, if Yixing really was a vampire then maybe they were children to his eyes. ‘I didn’t get to suck anything from you really, just bit you- like it wasn’t so much of a bite as it was a nibble- ok maybe like how you would sort of chew on the rind of an orange? Do you do that?’

Minseok and Jongdae shake their heads slowly.

‘Ah. Well. Either way, um- yeah- so think of it as a virus.’ Yixing scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. He really didn’t come off as a vampire. Minseok and Jongdae both just blink blankly at Yixing.

‘Maybe a few more weeks and you’ll go back to normal! You’ll be able to go to church for Christmas! Definitely!’ Yixing does a little cheering motion that neither Minseok or Jongdae appreciates. ‘You won’t have to eat much during this time– and because you’re not fully turned, you won’t need blood either- just a weird state of not being here or there you know? Actually back in the 18th century, some vampires offered this as a way for travellers to survive during long ship-rides. I’m pretty sure Christopher Columbus was a vampire.’

Yixing’s extraordinary statement is met with more silence.

‘So…I’m not turning into a vampire?’ Jongdae asks slowly.

‘Nopes! Unless you want to- I mean I guess it’s okay-‘ Yixing asks, looking like he wants to help and Minseok doesn’t know why he would think any of this was actually tempting.

‘No! I’m fine- I like staying human and um, you know, not burning up while walking around during the day,’ Jongdae raises both his hands in clear protest. It’s like all of his fight left him and he was now fully realizing the fact that they were currently standing in front of a full-fledged vampire who could potentially very well kill them if he chose to.

‘But I don’t burn,’ Yixing blinks before making a noise of realization, ‘Ah- yeah- the first few months are tricky- it gets better though!’

‘Yeah, still. No,’ Jongdae replies hastily.

‘Oh well then,’ Yixing shrugs and then smiles in a suddenly blinding way and says, ‘I’ll see you guys around! Please don’t tell anyone or I will have to actually kill you and I’d prefer not to do that.’

He looks so sincere Minseok finds himself wondering if Yixing actually is a “demonic supernatural creature of the night”.

‘Um- yeah- we won’t- right hyung?’ Jongdae nudges him.

‘Definitely not telling anyone. Um- you, er, enjoy your stay here,’ Minseok nods.

‘Thank you!’ Yixing says it so genuinely Minseok almost feels guilty for reasons he does not understand.

‘So er- what are you studying?’ Minseok finds himself asking and Jongdae gives him a quick incredulous look.

‘I’m in business management!’ Yixing explains excitedly.

It’s so not vampire-like Minseok wonders if he’s dreaming this all up.

‘I um- have a friend who is studying BBA- and he’s super smart- if you need help? I can like, introduce you?’ Jongdae offers and it’s Minseok’s turn to give him an incredulous look.

‘Really? That would be so helpful!’ Yixing actually sags with relief. ‘Switching languages is always a bit tough- I mean it’s been nearly 80 years since I was here you know?’

‘Just um, don’t mention that – to um, anyone.’ Jongdae adds.

‘Of course!’ Yixing looks mortified before he smiles again, ‘Well, I’m happy everything has cleared up! I’m really sorry if I caused issues between the two of you. You guys make a cute couple!’

‘Oh we’re not-‘ Minseok begins just as Jongdae says, ‘Thank you!’.

There’s a few confusing seconds where they all stare at each other in turn.

‘Right- well! I’m off! Bye!’ Yixing fairly runs away, tripping and nearly falling face-first.

‘I’m fine!’ he calls and straightens up and jogs away.

There’s a rather awkward silence that fills the air, neither of the two look at each other.

‘I guess I’m not a vampire! Great!’ Jongdae laughs in a feeble manner.

‘Are you hungry?’ Minseok blurts out instead.

‘-eh?’

‘I meant- you wanna go get something to eat- get some take-away extra-rare steak? Yixing said this will last a few more weeks so.’ Minseok explains, moving his hands in a random wave.

Jongdae stares at him blankly for 8 entire seconds (Minseok counts) before breaking out into a blinding smile and nodding.

‘Do you think we should head to the meat section at the groceries-‘

‘That’s honestly just gross hyung.’

 

*

 

‘Well at least this way you won’t sniff me anymore,- well it’ll make sense I guess,’ Minseok chuckles as they make their way out of the street, carrying plastic bags full of junk food from the 7-11 close by. Ideas of going to the hospital are forgotten in their relief and they decide to celebrate by gorging on additional snacks after their heavy meaty dinner. ‘Who knew people could potentially smell good in an appetizing way?’

Jongdae laughs out loud in reply before mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

‘Hm?’

‘You always smell good hyung-‘ Jongdae says in a rushed manner- like he wanted to say it before he freaked out. ‘You smell clean- like soap. It’s really nice.’

‘-oh-‘ Minseok manages to get out. ‘Thanks.’

Jongdae nods back looking weirdly pained.

‘Are you ok?’ Minseok notes the pinched brow and uncomfortable fidgeting. Maybe all that food wasn’t the best idea after his random bout of vampirism. Yixing did say he wouldn’t need to drink blood but Jongdae hadn’t eaten since yesterday and as Jongdae’s hyung, he wanted to make sure he was at least eating well and was full.

Jongdae continues to look even more pained and Minseok steps closer to check on his roommate but he holds up a hand to stop Minseok and suddenly blurts out: ‘Minseok hyung feel free to decline- and I’m sure you should considering everything but I just want you to know that I’ve fallen for you- have fallen for you since the first month of rooming together and I really like you and I mean come on who wouldn’t you’re like perfect smart and cute and hot and you have a really pretty smile, you have this really cute thing you do with your hands where they mirror each other and you make really nice food and you’re so clean like have you seen Sehun’s room- or even Junmyeon’s he’s the RA for goodness sakes he’s supposed to be setting an example and you have such a nice singing voice and you’re just so accepting and kind and big-hearted like you didn’t try to stake me with a silver cross when you found out so yeah will you be my boyfriend. Right- this was a great talk. I’m gonna go for a run- you know exercise is important okay bye-‘ Jongdae says in one great rush before literally turning heel and r _unning off-?!_

‘J- Jongdae!’ Minseok gasps out as he too bolts after Jongdae after recovering.

‘Hyung stop chasing me!’ Jongdae shrieks from the front.

‘You’re the one that started running!’ Minseok screams back.

‘I’m _embarrassed-_ ‘

‘For _fuck’s sake_ – Jongdae I like you too okay? And _yes_ I will be your boyfriend can we stop running?!’ Minseok shrieks over Jongdae’s garbled screaming.

Maybe Jongdae’s vampirism wasn’t entirely gone yet because he stops way too suddenly, way too smoothly, and is in front of Minseok too quickly to be humanly possible.

‘Oh-!’ Minseok gasps out as he collides straight into Jongdae’s unmoving form. And it hurt.

‘Fuck that hurt-‘

‘You mean it?’ Jongdae asks instead. He’s not even breathing hard.

‘You’re like a _rock_ of course it hurt-‘

‘No- as in you- you _want_ to be my boyfriend? Mine?!’

‘Oh- yeah. That. Yes.’

‘You. You heard me right. Right?’

‘Right.’

‘So you’re not…pulling my leg. Like this isn’t a vampiric illusion of sorts…is it?’

‘Considering how much pain I am currently feeling, I’d say everything is pretty real,’ Minseok manages to even out his breathing before holding out his hand and saying, ‘Boyfriends?’.

Jongdae tackles him into a nearly bone-crushing hug, squealing in delight. It’s obvious it’s not entirely human-strength when he picks up Minseok from the force of his embrace and holds him up during the entire duration of their very long hug, spinning in a circle.

Jongdae puts him down, not letting go of his hold around him as he leans in close enough that their noses touch.

‘Yeah- that’d be great,’ Jongdae replies inhaling deeply with a joyous smile.

‘…are you going to lick me.’

‘Oh my _god hyung-‘_

 

 

+1

 

 

It takes approximately 3 more weeks and 5 more days for Jongdae to be entirely human again and he celebrates by eating his weight in Chinese take-out. They carry one bag in one hand each, their free hands held fingers entwined, Jongdae is recounting something that happened in his class earlier that day and Minseok laughs at the description. And just because he can, Jongdae leans over to kiss Minseok on the cheek before continuing his narrative.

‘You’re both nauseatingly cute- it hurts me,’ Sehun drawls out, appearing behind them out of nowhere.

‘What the fuck- where did you come from?!’ Jongdae demands as Minseok clutches at his chest, eyes wide.

‘I was in the elevator- you were both too busy giving each other heart eyes to notice me,’ Sehun deadpans.

‘Oh- right. Sorry,’ Jongdae grins sheepishly as Minseok opens their door.

Then to their surprise, the lanky Engineering student walks into their dorm and throws himself on the couch.

‘Don’t get me wrong and no offence but the fuck are you doing here?’ Jongdae asks.

‘Full offence taken- I’m a gift everywhere I go,’ Sehun replies blandly before adding, ‘I’ve been sexilled.’

‘Do you and Baekhyun take turns sexilling each other?’ Minseok snorts as he pulls out the boxes of take-out.

‘That happens when you aren’t dating your roommate or when you’re not both secretly hiding your raging boners for each other,’ Sehun replies evenly.

‘You disrespectful child-‘ Jongdae begins, ready to fold Sehun’s lanky noodle ass in half.

‘So yeah- did you hear? Junmyeon’s dating that Chinese exchange student from Lu Han’s party!’ Sehun easily diverts the subject.

‘W _hat?!_ ’

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note)  
> Inspired by this:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/508414245423484513/  
> lol. I beta-read it but I can't be sure if I've overlooked all of it properly- please ignore mistakes if there are any.  
> I wanted to post up something for Junmyeon's birthday. With Junmyeon in it. But I had this instead. So I did post something. So in a way...I guess it works? But no- please expect a proper birthday present for Junmyeon!


End file.
